Pranks For The Fool Who Fall For Them
by Sir5er
Summary: The countries play April Fool's pranks on each other, but some aren't as easy to fool Rated T for some of the pranks
1. Chapter 1

Britain offered France a drink, being nice to him. Or so France thought. "Oh, merci, Mon Ami!"

"Sure, Bloke," Britain smiled deviously. "Anything for a friend."

But as France brought the red solo cup (no song intended lol) to his mouth, he suddenly felt something wet fall in his lap. He gasped, wide-eyed, and looked down in his lap, thinking it was liquid. "SACREBLEU!" he screamed and shot up as a small, green frog leapt in the air.

Britain burst out laughing and pointed as France ran around the room, in fear. He got up on the table and held one leg close to his chest. "Kill it!" he screamed pointing at it on the floor. Prussia's face was red with laughter.

Italy rushed to it. "No!" he cried and picked it up gently.

"AAAAHHHH!" France screamed, pulling both feet up on the table and standing up.

"Now, now, France," Britain took it out of Italy's hands and pet it. "It's just a bloody frog…no need to croak…heh heh…just part of my many magic tricks…April Fool!"

* * *

America stood on his tip-toes on a stool, putting a deck of cards on one of the ceiling fan's blades. "AHAHAHHA!" he laughed. "This'll make him wet his pants! I totally love this!"

The stool wobbled as America jumped off and landed on the floor. He stood back and took in his creation. "Now I just stand back and watch the show!"

A few minutes later, Britain walked in.

"Oh, hey, my Dude Britain!" America closed his eyes, smiling wide.

Britain crossed his arms. "You're up to something, America. I can see it in your eyes!"

"No, you can't!" America still had his eyes closed and continued to smile.

"You're creeping me out," Britain mumbled. "Just like that bloody wanker Russia…"

America ignored that and pretended to fan himself. "Ugh, do me a favor, Bro. It's so hot. Can you catch that fan?"

"Why, is it falling?" Britain sarcastically asked, arms crossed. "Fine!" he flipped the switch and the cards flew everywhere, raining down on the two.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" America laughed obnoxiously. "April Fool's! 52-card pick up! I kill myself!" he was laughing so hard, he had to stop to wipe a tear from his eye.

Britain was a little surprised, but more annoyed. "Are you quite pleased with yourself?"

America grinned and answered, "Yup!"

* * *

Germany paid close attention to the meeting, but France got bored. He yawned and glanced at Britain. He snickered. He nudged Germany in the arm. Germany looked at France. France held the back of his hand close to his cheek as he whispered, "Look at Britain's eyebrows. One of zem is thicker than ze other…"

Germany hesitated for a few moments, then calmly glanced over at Britain. His cheeks puffed out as he tried to cover his snickers behind his clipboard.

"See! I told you!" France giggled quietly.

Germany hit France upside the head. "Quiet, Dummkopf! Pay attention to ze meeting!"

France smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, still giggling.

* * *

All eyes watched in silence as Britain crossed the room and sat down at his designated spot with a small Union Jack flag on the desk. As he sat down, a rude and loud farting sound came from his chair. He didn't sit down all the way, before jumping back up in embarrassment.

The other nations burst out laughing, except Russia, but he was smiling as usual.

Britain slanted his bushy eyebrows. "All right, who was the bloody Wanker that did this?" he demanded.

The room was silent as a single sweat drop ran down America's face.

Britain smirked. "Ah ha, I knew it! What do you have to say for yourself?" he looked at America, straight in his eyes. There was no way he could lie now, Britain would know it. He finally had America in the spotlight, and he wouldn't escape his 007 ninja interrogation skills…

"Dude, I'm sorry," America snickered. "I wish I would've thought of it, but it wasn't my idea, Man."

Britain's jaw dropped in shock. "What? Not you? Well, then, who did it?"

He looked around at the other nations, but they all had poker faces, all serious, even France.

"Not everyone at once, now," Britain took the whoopie cushion from his chair and put it on the semi-circled desk, where the other nations were sitting as well. "Nobody wants to claim this as their joke? Fine, it never happened…"

Then he realized Russia, although he usually smiled, was the only one smiling. Was he mocking him, or was his face stuck that way or maybe he was the guilty one?

Then Britain stood still. "…Russia?" he asked, his voice a little shaky. "You did this?"

Russia opened his eyes, from being closed with his usual smiling expression, and answered, "Da. We are thinking it's hilarious…"

Just after he finished, the other nations burst out with laughter and snickers.

"Sorry, Britain, we couldn't resist!" America pounded the desk, as he laughed. "You gotta admit, it was freakn' hilarious…"

**Please Review and fave/follow me/story!**


	2. Chapter 2

France whistled as he tapped Britain's right shoulder and quickly pulled his hand back. Britain, falling for it, shouted at America, "What is it?!"

America looked at him in surprise. "I didn't do anything!"

Britain mumbled and returned to his drink. France snickered and Russia chuckled.

* * *

Prussia smiled as he sat down at the table. Germany had set a can of beer down and walked out, thinking he'd be right back. Prussia grinned evilly as he shook the can violently. He set it down and walked out, hiding behind the corner.

When Germany came back in, he casually picked up the can and opened it, causing it to be sprayed and spill all over him. "PRRUUSSSIIAAA!" he hollered.


	3. Chapter 3

America hummed a tune; the latest no. 1 hit on the radio, and smiled as he opened the bathroom mirror to reveal a medicine cabinet. His hips swayed and his feet never stopped moving. "Bah, bah, dah, dah, bah, dah, ahhh ahhh!" He mumbled the melody because he hadn't quite learnt all the lyrics. He grabbed one of the tubes and tapped it to the beat on the bathroom sink counter. Then he twisted the cap off and put it on the counter. He squeezed the bottle and the white paste oozed out onto his extended index finger. He turned his head to the side, leaning closer to the mirror and dabbed the paste on his troubled areas. Ladies, you know what I mean. That's right. America has problems with acne, too.

"Whoa, this one is disgusting!" America messed with it. Then realized what he put on his face wasn't zit cream. He glanced at the tube, again, "Crap! I have the toothpaste!"

America shrugged and laughed it off, "HAHAHAHAHA! I'll have to send a letter to Pro-Acne with my amazing story!"


End file.
